Libido or Love?
by breannanix26
Summary: Is this real love or am I in lust? Reid's POV
1. Libido or Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. **

**AN: This is my very first FanFic and I would love it if you were honest with me. I'm not sure if this is going to be just a oneshot or a part of a bigger series taking off from here. But I have a several ideas running through my head for where I might want this to go. So without further ado! Voilà!**

It hadn't occurred to me to think I would ever be challenged when it came to the terms of my libido. But for the third time today I am rapidly approaching the point no return. I stand here with my pants around my ankles, my boxers at my knees, Emily Prentiss between my legs, and thoroughly confused about who is younger in this situation. We are currently in the storage closet (at work) and she is doing things to me I never knew existed. Looking down at her face I see her cheeks hollow out as she rapidly sucks my cock.

"I can't hold it any longer." I moan through clenched teeth.

I can hear my rapid breath in the air. Her small moans that resonate through her throat go straight to my groin. She looks up at me as she pulls back, takes a firm grip of my manhood. Wrapping her dainty fingers around my cock, she gives my head a long tortuous lick and says, "Don't".

Her voice is dripping with lust and I feel that oh so familiar burning sensation rising and spreading through my body. I let out a squeaky moan when it hits me full force, my body feels temporarily paralyzed as the hot jets of cum burst from my twitching cock. I close my eyes and revel in the sensation of Emily's mouth milking me dry. Opening my eyes and looking down at her face and I see her long pink tongue lick the rest of my essence off my softening cock. She smiles and says "Enjoy Yourself?"

I couldn't tell if she was asking genuinely or if she was being smart with me because my head was still in a fog. I managed to grunt something that sounded like a yes. She stood up and planted a swift kiss on my lips. Her raven hair billowing out and her cheeks still flushed from earlier activities. She walks to the door but right before she exits, she turns and throws me a saucy wink. In a flash she's gone and I can smell the undercurrent of her feminine fragrance, it makes me shudder and close my eyes. I open them and as my heat beat returns to normal. It hits me like a good song on the radio nowadays. I'm falling in love with this heavenly woman.


	2. Homecoming

Reid stepped into his apartment and locked the door. He dropped his bags, un-holstered his weapon, and set them both on the table next to it. He was exhausted; cases with children were always awful. You always feel like you never do enough. The faces of grieving parents were just too much sometimes, especially to a profiler. He really just wanted to take a quick shower and fall asleep.

He wasn't so sure about the falling asleep, as of lately he had been sleeping with Emily at his side. It had become somewhat of an assurance when they weren't on a case, and even occasionally when they were. With the way he was feeling, it would take her presence for him to accept a dreamless sleep. He honestly was surprised that no one had figured their relationship out.

_Well, Morgan has made a couple enquiring looks my way, but I doubt it. Maybe everyone knows and is just offering us our privacy. They could quite possibly be waiting for us to tell them._He shrugged wearily. Now wasn't the time to mull over it.

As he shrugged his shoulders he walked past the living room to the right that desperately needed some cleaning time. There were newspapers haphazardly strewn across the coffee table with a large blue coffee mug sitting dangerously close to edge of it.

Past his self-proclaimed office to the left that currently looked more like a library with books, varying widths and colors, stacked high on the desk and floor. Slowly trudging forward, he made a mental note to put together the bookshelves that were supposed to house those books.

He looked right into the small kitchen and his eyes went straight to the top of the line Gevalia coffee maker that looked unusual amidst the out of date refrigerator and stove. He stopped and few feet past the opening. His stomach growled, as he tried to remember the last time he had eaten something. I think it was the Sour Patch Kids I picked up at the convenience store on the way to airport. That was several hours ago. Yeah, I'm hungry.

But before he could make it into the kitchen there was a soft but quick knock at the door. He turned around and thought to himself. _Who could that possibly be? Emily said she wanted to finish up some reports before heading over here._

He walked to the door, looked through the peephole, and sighed. It was his next door neighbor, an eccentric older woman who liked to live out the rest of her days in a cushy apartment with her two cats. She was kind, a bit frazzled at times, but made good soup that survived a couple days in the fridge. She occasionally liked to leave her television on, blaring into the wee hours of the morning, which was cause for some late night visits. He opened the door. "Hello Mrs. Burken."

"Hello Spencer. I was just wondering if Emily is here." She said in a clipped tone.

She started to look around him and into the apartment. He frowned. _Wow_. She doesn't waste time with casualties. He had forgotten that Emily had spoken with her when waiting for him one day, and that the conversation had had some good connotations.

"Um, no she's not here right now." He paused before continuing. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Her face deflated. "No, but if possible could you tell her that I would like to speak to her." She paused looking down then up quickly, "When she has a chance of course!"

He wondered what she would want to talk to Emily about, for a moment. "Of course, I'll relay the message to her."

"Okay, well you have a nice evening Spencer." With that she was gone just as fast as she was there. Off down the hall and through her door to the right of him.

"Bye Mrs. Burken," Reid huffed out. He turned into his apartment, closed the door and locked the deadbolt. Just as he was going past the living room his stomach growled again. _Oh yeah, food_.

Back down the hall and into the kitchen, that for some might be too small, but was just right for him. He stopped at the breakfast nook in the corner next to the refrigerator. Should I try to raid my fridge or order out?

He opened the fridge to a couple days' old bread and something that reminded him of cheese. But the consistency of it seemed a bit too watery. There were other bits and pieces of meals but nothing tangible, or at least worth risking food poisoning for. He sighed to himself; I really need to go shopping for food. Oh and some shaving cream, and then there's that vest I saw at the thrift shop.

He made another mental note to have a shopping day. Which should be soon since he and the team were given a week off, time that was most definitely needed. Debating between telling Emily about it or not, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled down the list to his favorite pizza place, Chellie's, that delivered.

RPRPRPRP

After Reid ordered he went and took a hurried but relaxing shower. Stepping out of the bathroom he dried off quickly and pulled on some sweats with a t-shirt. Making his way back to the living room, he noticed Julius Caesar sitting on the arm of the recliner.

He plopped down, cracked it open, and started to read. The only reason he reread it was for Emily. She had said a couple nights ago that now is always a good time to read. Plus she had never read it before.

Emily had made a joke saying that he should reread it because she was going to be talking about it…masses. He had graciously reminded her that he had an eidetic memory and doubted that it had changed since he'd last read it.

Even though he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he didn't need to read the play and verbally confirmed it, he still wanted to read it again just because. He didn't mind too much anyway; he would be done in 10 minutes or less.

When he heard a knock at the door, he looked at his watch. Pizza was here. He strolled to the door. Knowing the boy that delivered, he didn't bother with the peep hole. He pulled out his wallet before he swung open the door.

"I am starving." They always chatted a bit before the boy would run off like he was on fire.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, when all of sudden someone hit his body. His arms and hands were smashed against his ribs. The wallet with bills awkwardly sticking out of it smashed against him before falling to the floor. Her scent wafted through his nose as their bodies collided. He closed his eyes as the soft body pummeled into him and they both landed on the floor with a hard thud.

Emily.

"Hey!"

Before he could finish, her lips were melded with his and they were doing a tongue tango that was all too familiar. She pulled back from him, flashed him a smile, and said, "Hey." Pausing she stared into his eyes, and followed the hint of confusion on his face. "I missed you." She answered bluntly.

Reid stared back, taking in her eyes, glimmering with mischief, her lightly flushed face and her scarlet lips curved in a grin. "Hello sweetheart. I missed you too." He exhaled. They both stared into the others' eyes. He brought his hand up into her hair. Desperately he yanked the elastic tie out that separated his hands and her inky silk.

Emily sunk into his chest, intertwining her legs with his. As he ran his hands through her hair, his nails lightly scratched her scalp. She moaned against his chest, tucking her hands between them. They lay there just reveling in each other's body and scent.

_God_. He drew in a breath through his nose inhaling her vanilla-jasmine scent. It washed over him like a tidal wave. _She smells like Heaven_. He reluctantly tugged his hands out of her hair and placed them on the top part of her arms.

He pulled her body up so her face was in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her body. They relaxed as their bodies were fused together, their breaths evening out as their combined body heat rose.

It wasn't more than a minute later when Emily's body tensed. Reid automatically questioned. "What's wrong?"

She exhaled, and then replied into his neck, "The door is still open."

She then took one hand from between them and thrust it up under the bottom of his shirt, splaying her hand across the smooth expanse of his stomach while the warmth of his body burned her fingers. "No free shows for the neighbors." She said with a smirk on her face.

He lifted his head up and stared at the door. He moved one of his legs, kicked the door closed, dropped his head back on the carpet and answered, "All better." He gave a crooked smile and breathed in her intoxicating fragrance once more.

_Yeah. I could get used to this._

RPRPRPRP

They laid there feeling each other's heartbeats, reveling in their mutual haze of scents and the symphony of their even breathes. They were each holding on to the other for a different reason. When a knock was heard at the door, Reid lifted his head and glanced at the woman lying on his body. Emily was staring back up at him with a question in her eyes.

"I ordered pizza. I thought it was the delivery boy at the door. But..." He trailed off as he turned his head to the right. "It wasn't." No, it was someone who decided to come pouncing on an unsuspecting lover. He didn't mind though; it was a surprise that was well worth it.

"I just wanted to surprise you. It's not often I get the chance to." Emily said.

Another knock came through the door. Along with a, "Hello, this is the pizza guy!"

"Emily?" Reid considered staying there with her, but his stomach had different intentions.

"Hmm?" Her head was shoved into the crook of his neck. She was barely listening to him compared to listening to his heartbeat reverberating through his chest.

"As much as I would like to stay here cuddling with you. I do need to get the door. Pizza guy might not stay here for long."

Just as he spoke the words there was a lone, "Hello?" from the door. Both of them lifted their heads and observed the door. Emily pulled herself off of him and the floor, Reid followed. Her purse had fallen on the floor during her leap onto him. She bent over and pulled out her wallet.

"What are you doing? You're not paying for that." He huffed out. "I ordered it so I should pay."

"I just tackled you at your door, and then planted myself on top of you." She reached out for his fingers intertwining them, pulling him closer while tugging him down and giving him a quick peck on the nose. She continued, "I want to pay for your suffering. So I pay for pizza." She offered him a bright smile.

"It wasn't suffering if I liked it." He said in a singsong voice as he waggled his eyebrows. He turned away from the door. There's no use in arguing with her. She'll prove me wrong anyway. Besides I'm hungry. He laughed at his inner thoughts as he walked into the kitchen; _plates or paper towels?_

He heard Emily's cheery voice and decided to sneak a look at the pizza guy. This was the first time the guy would be encountering anyone other than himself. He spun around and leaned in the doorway, swiveling his head to the left. There was the blonde haired boy standing there with a dazed look on his face. I know how that feels. They had already traded pizza and money.

The boy whispered something to her and gave off a beaming smile. He looked up and met Reid's eye for a moment. Huh? Emily shook her head no to the boy. Disappointment flashed on his face as he leaned in and spoke a few more words. He shrugged his shoulders, tilted his head to the side, and then took off. Emily replied and kicked the door closed with her foot.

She turned and headed off to the living room as she called out, "Spencer! I'm putting it on the table. Can you bring some paper towels?"

Well there's my answer. He turned back into the kitchen and grabbed the roll of paper towels. As he went to walk out of the kitchen, he decided that some water would be nice. He poured two glasses full and continued out the kitchen with the waters in hand, the roll of towels tucked under his arm as he balanced them.

In the living room he saw Emily on the couch staring at the open pizza box. "I don't think I realized how hungry I was until saw these wonderful onions." She laughed. He set the waters on the coffee table and handed her the towels. She pulled two pieces off, leaned over, and took two pieces of pizza out of the box. Handed one off to Reid and sat back.

Just as he bit the pizza she said, "The pizza guy asked if you were single. He said he always chooses to deliver to you when you order. But he never has the courage to ask you for himself." Her voice remained monotone as she took a bite of her slice.

He whipped his head towards her; his mouth went slack with the half chewed pizza visible. His face twisted in horror.

(AN) **First off I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed alike. It means so much to me. Secondly, I apologize for how long this took. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up faster. But I honestly can't promise it. Life is riddled with twists and turns right now. Now I hoped you liked this chappy and feel free to leave a review, comment, or just your thoughts. Ideas are welcome too. :) :) **

**With love and adoration for all. Breanna  
><strong>


	3. The Unexpected End

HELLO :D

First of all, I do apologize for not updating frequently, but the calling and the time to write just haven't been there.

I do so wish that this was a new chapter, and that you are reading about the smutty adventures Spencer and Emily should be having, but alas you're not. In fact I have to bring myself to say that I'm going to be putting my story on hold... for the better part of indefinitely.

It was quite impulsive of me to put it up in the first place. I'm an okay writer, but I'm not as good as I feel is satisfactory enough to continue. Maybe some day I will come back once my schedule has relaxed and I have the time to really focus and develop it. But please don't hold your breath. :D Besides I'm positive that no one was waiting for my update while sitting on the edge of their seat... right? I'm fishing.

Below I will list all the reviewers, favorites, and followers. I thank you for your support and comments and I wish you all the very best in your own stories! :)

I would also like to thank my beta REIDFANATIC. She was truly wonderful and you should definitely check out her work, if you haven't already!

**- Reviewers -**

aserte

Katecholamine

lolyncut

LoveforPenandDerek

Mira Black-Lupin

Neffer-Tari

Not A Droid

SpemilyFan

rhi2010

**- Followers -**

chellbell36

denisemexicana

EMT1215

jmdernier

Lilyadamsxx

Mira Black-Lupin

Neffer-Tari

Not A Droid

SleepandDream

SpemilyFan

tappaprincess48

**- Favorites -**

denisemexicana

Lilyadamsxx

rhi2010

I appreciate each and every one of you for taking the time to read my story and offer kindness. It means a lot to me :D.

(I hope know one has a problem with me writing their username if so, you should build a sturdy bridge and get over it. It's too bad on your birthday)

Anywhoo, I will forever be a reader! So if you have any suggestions, feel free to shoot me a PM.

BYE :D


End file.
